


red ink

by summerdayghost



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, Pining, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Heather Duke supposed the one benefit to having such a relentlessly common first name was the anonymity it provided.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	red ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of anonymity.

Heather Duke supposed the one benefit to having such a relentlessly common first name was the anonymity it provided. It allowed her to do things like spend the night writing in her diary about Heather, absolutely rhapsodizing on her beauty and dissecting her feelings through endless praise, truly putting her heart on the paper, and pretend in the morning that she was talking about herself as if she had ever felt anything towards herself besides disdain and inadequacy). She could pretend the red pen was a coincidence of little significance rather than a symbol of a girl and a scrunchie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
